


The Hunter and the Prey

by GhostInTheBAU



Series: The Science of Creativity [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Fright Night (1985)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, M/M, Vamp!Aaron, Vamp!Spencer, Vampires, some possibly disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheBAU/pseuds/GhostInTheBAU
Summary: Artwork for my vampire AU, Fright Night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fright Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371330) by [GhostInTheBAU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheBAU/pseuds/GhostInTheBAU). 



I had a lot of fun making these.  I especially like the Reid one.  I love the way his eyes came out.

 

**The Hunter** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153129892@N05/38194965121/in/dateposted-public/)

 

**The Prey** :

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153129892@N05/38194965191/in/dateposted-public/)

 

You can find this story here: [Fright Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8371330/chapters/19176934)


End file.
